


hope

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Summary: she clings to a sliver of hope
Relationships: Victoire Weasley/Original Male Character(s)





	hope

Victoire Weasley's wedding was small. It was just her, her husband-to-be, and the tired-looking minister with bleary eyes. She carried a bouquet of cherry blossoms, which stood for hope.

After all, she would need hope to deal with him. Corvus Black was a relic of the past, he still spewed prejudiced nonsense in the twenty-first century, and was tight with his money. Her dress was stolen from her mother since she couldn't afford her own. And yet here she stood, marrying a man she did not love, for the sake of familial debts.

She charmed the flowers to last forever as she carried them close to her heart, wishing desperately for a happy future.


End file.
